Blood
By: Icy Happy Holidays! Intro This book will be written the same as Voices. It will even take place in MountainClan but it will not follow the same story line as Voices. You will hear the voices of Wolfclaw, Snowdawn, Redflame, Stormpaw(wolf), Mistpaw(rain) and Adderscale. Wolfclaw Wolfblizzard My brother And my best friend The cat who I looked up to The one who I kept a specail place in my heart for And me in his Now he says He is no longer My brother And tore that specail place Out Snowdawn I'm starting to worry bout my mate Wolfclaw He's been afully quite Ever sence Wolfblizzard told him That they were no longer brothers But he still has me and his kits Stormpaw and Mistpaw And I hope he knows that Stormpaw I don't know why My dad is all depressed Wolfblizzard is still his brother Ain't he? But I don't like how his son Rockpaw Is always shottin' dirty looks at me And my sister And I don't like how is daughter Rainpaw is always buggin' me About silly stuff But I'm sure my dad will get over it Cause he's always told me "Don't take dung from nobody!" Mistpaw My father My uncle Have always gotten along so well But why does that Have to change Like night and day? Wolfblizzard never even new His birth parents Some rogues Maybe? So isn't Graynight his father? And Flowerfur His mother? So now my awnser Is this question: Why? Redflame Wolfclaw and Wolfblizzard The two brothers Now The two enemies Why does blood have to matter In this world? It's so stupid That a friendship so strong Broke with only a few words Adderscale Wolfblizzard He finds out he was born to two cats That not even I've heard of And now he treats his only brother Like a ghost Like he's not even there I guess it's kind of like My father And me Snowdawn A new day Is born From the riseing sun But I fear That Wolfclaw Is stuck in the past Stormpaw My dad looks like he's feeling a little better A smile rose on his face When Mistpaw and I Showed him the carp That we caught together By the stream But I don't understand Why Wolfblizzard ain't his brother no more But the rest of the clan does And they won't tell me Wolfclaw I need to forget about Wolfblizzard But it's too hard Sadness follows me like a vulture Stalks a weakened mouse But I need to be there For my mate and my kits So I can't let that vulture Catch me Adderscale Redflame and I Took our apprentices Out to train on the mountain Snow softly swished around In the cold, crisp wind Like a silver dove's wing We hunted for a long time And enjoyed the cool weather And then Redflame Sliped into a hidden cavern Redflame I was out hunting With Adderscale and our apprentices The day was cool and the sun Bright All when smoothly until I sliped And fell tail first Into a cave covered in ice When my tail hit the grond I jumped up again It was do dang cold Mistpaw called down the cavern "Are you okay?" she asked I said yes and Strompaw slid down after me He looked around in sheer astonishment Light splintered off of the icy walls in a brilliant rainbow that filled the whole cave It splashed blues and reens in all directions The rest of the patrol Slid down to where we were at Mistpaw gasped in amazement And Adderscale stood there with his green eyes widened as far As he could make them I sugested that we should explore And no one would even object to that Mistpaw I climbed down after Redflame Fell into the cave Inside was so, um, shinny And the walls were splashed with rainbows Shaped like birds, and bees, and butterflies We started to explore We carefully scaned Each ice cobvered wall Once we traveled deeper The sunlight dimed But the rainbow splashed didn't They danced like fire on the sparkiling white walls I wish mommy and daddy was here To see all this Stormpaw When I went after Redflame Down into the cavern I was shocked At how amazing it was Sunlight became all different colors And were shaped like all sorts of creatures: Birds and badgers Lizards and frogs Some off them Even moved Birds flaped their wings Lizards slid like oil over the ice Frogs jumped from wall to wall We eventualy came across A room A rainbow room With a rainbow dragon In the center I jumped back a bit But I soon realized That it was only a peice of stone It was amazing Snowdawn My kits and their mentors Were not back yet I began to worry So I found Wolfclaw And we followed their scent To a hidden cave We entered it And gazed in astonishment At the beauty It was amazing But we needed to find our family And Adderscale But I guess he counts family too We found them in a cave With a dragon rainbow made of stone covered in ice My kits were so happy to see us That when Mistpaw ran up to us she sliped And landed flat on her tail But she got up just fine Wolfclaw smiled And embraced his kits Wolfclaw I was so happy to see my kits Safe in that cave Even though It could be dangerouse in there After admirein' The dragon stone And of course playin' a little while We left at sunset We caught a few mice So we wouldn't return Empty pawed Stormpaw We returned to camp late With ten fat mice I saw Rockpaw staring at me Eyes full of hate But why? Eh, who gives a rat's tail about him anyways We put our catch in the fresh-kill pile My dad was much happier now So all is all better Rainpaw dashed over to me And hit me lightly on the shoulder "Were have you been?" she asked Before I could reply Spottedstar padded over Her tortioseshell pelt flecked with gray Her eyes dull with age She told us to never set paw in that cave again And that ou mentors are in deep trouble for letting us in I didn't like his The cave was awsome Mistpaw said she was the lader So she must be right Avalanchstorm took Rainpaw and Rockpaw away Good thing to Rockpaw always creeps me out Even the apprentice den was split in to because of him My sister and I on one side His littermates on the other But I still don't get why We can't go into the cave no more Redflame Adderscale and I got in so much trouble Once we got back to camp I felt like an apprentice again With Spottedstar yelling at us She said to never even get near That place again But we didn't know why It was so bad And she wouldn't tell us either She was extra hard on Adderscale Called him a filthy rogue But its not his fault He was born in Twoleg Place And spent the first two moons of his life With neglective parents and a dumpster full of rats That's why he came here To MountainClan But everyone still treats him different Treats him bad Ecept his friends By that I mean my kin and I I'm a warrior and I still don't understans these things Some warrior I turned out to be Adderscale This makes me think Am I realy made for clan life? Did I miss the lesson On how not to go Near the cave? Should I have Stayed as a rogue? Spottedstar Really seemed mad But the cave was not dangerouse Blizzardflower came over to me once Spottedstar left "It's alright," she started "I didn't know that the cave you found even exitsted." I sighed. Stormpaw That creepy tom, Rockpaw Always staring at me Especaily when I go to see Rainpaw Is it a brother thing To watch out for his sister? Should I be doing that when Mistpaw Goes to see Skypaw? Or is Rockpaw just a stalker? Mistpaw Oh Skypaw He's so cute! I feel as light as air Whenever I'm around him His smile Makes me smile His laughf Awakens mine He's my best friend And I am his Wolfclaw I took Rockpaw On a huntin' patrol one day A horrible mistake on my part Near the DesertClan border He shoved my face into a fire And burned part of my left ear and eye Thank StarClan for my mate Who left on a search party With Redflame and Adderscale To come find me When Rockpaw wouldn't talk Snowdawn Wolfclaw And his apprentice Were gone far too long I left camp With by brother and my friend We saw Rockpaw But no Wolflaw He wouldn't say Were my mate was We followed Wolfclaw's scent To the DesertClan border There he was His face burned Pelt torn Surrounded by blood stained sand We took him back to camp Were Thrushstrike treated him Why would anyone do this? Stormpaw My mom and mentors came back o camp With my father on their shoulders His left eye and ear was burned Avalanchestorm Said it must have been an axident Wolfclaw tripped And landed in a fire Rockpaw must have been so scared That he wouldn't talk And the clan beleived that fox dung Adderscale Curse you Rockpaw! May StarClan abonadon you and leave you to rot in the Dark Forest! I know it was you! The rest of the clan may be lost but I am no fool! If I had a mouse for every soul you have pained I could feed MountainClan for ten whole seasons! Redflame Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction